


Billionaire Son’s Snapshots

by Rosemarie42



Series: The baby series [3]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: A snapshot into Stiles and Derek’s life as parents





	Billionaire Son’s Snapshots

“Luke eat your greens or no dessert for you”.

“Ice cream?” Six year old Luke ask hopefully.

“Fruit salad”, answers his mother

Derek walks into the room and kiss Stiles and Luke, “How was your day honey?”

“Eventful I had to go into his school again”.

“I hope you weren’t fighting buddy?” Derek turns to his son. “No daddy I accidentally made the pet frog disappear”. 

“Did it appear again?”

“Yes but the magic cleaning crew had to go clean it up, he did magic in front of muggles his nerves seem to have gotten the best of him for show and tell”.

“I did bad daddy”

“It was an accident you didn’t mean to do it did you buddy?”

“No daddy I was nervous and didn’t want to be standing in front of the class anymore”.

Derek kisses is son forehead “You didn’t do bad, but buddy we don’t let the muggles see magic or tell them about it those are the rules ok”.

“Okay”, says Luke 

“Love you buddy”

Love you too daddy”.

“What’s for dinner babe?”

“Fried chicken, mash potatoes, green beans with carrots and sweetcorn”. Derek places a hand on Stiles pregnant belly “Are you coming into work tomorrow?”

“Yes I’m craving the lasagna from the staff restaurant”. Derek joins his family and the house elf’s at the table. He greets the elf’s “Evening master Derek they reply”.

Derek bites into the chicken “This is good new recipe?”

“Yeah John and I made up a new recipe”

“It’s seriously good is there enough for me to take to work tomorrow?”

“Yes master”

“John we really lucked out having you as our house and elf along with your siblings”. John beams at the praise “Thank you master Derek I mean Derek”.

“Stiles and Derek started out with just John as their house elf when they realise he had a brother and sister who were working for families who didn’t like elf’s having rights they took them away from them and John was reunited with his siblings who now have their own rooms, get a wage and vacation time and Sarah, John sister was now into the real housewives show as much as Stiles.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Rose happy birthday to you”. 

Rose blows her birthday candles out while the extended Potters and Hales all watch her along with her parents and some friends “I can’t believe my baby is six”, says Stiles “And Luke is at Hogwarts now where did the time go Derek?” Stiles look at her daughter with her brown hair and brown eyes a carbon copy of her and couldn’t help feeling sad that time was passing by so quickly and she was now in her thirties. She was thankful she had a happy marriage yes she and Derek bicker and had fights but it was always resolved.

“Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Meghan, Derek look into his sons greens eyes so much like his own. He looks at the coco skinned young women his son indicated and put out his hands for her to shake. They shake hands “Nice to meet you Meghan why don’t you take a seat”. They all seat down and Derek look around the living room and his eyes stay on Stiles who was smiling looking at their son and his girlfriend. “So Meghan once you graduate what do you want to do?” He asked.

“I was thinking of being an aurors, I want to work for the magical police”.

“The training is hard and not everyone will make it, You grades have to be really good as well”, says Stiles.

“She’s really smart mom”, says Luke “I’m sure she will pass everything”, says Luke, their eleven year old daughter Rose come in the room and greets everyone.

Later in the kitchen when Meghan had gone home Stiles ask her daughter “Did you know your brother was dating Meghan”.

“I only recent found out, I told him to tell you but he wouldn’t and it wasn’t my place to tell I think he was afraid because she’s black you may have an issue with it”.

“We live in a world with giants and magic why would I have an issue with someone’s colour besides we raised you two not to be prejudice”.

That night Stiles and Derek sat their son down, “How long have you two been going out son?” Ask Derek.

“Fours years”, replies Luke looking at his parents “Why did you wait so long to tell us, is it because she’s a person of colour because if it is we don’t care. I thought you would understand that”.

“It’s not that dad, I’m a werewolf and I was instantly drawn to her and I know we have mates but I didn’t know if she was mine. I knew I liked her a lot but lately I just feel like I want to be around her all the time”.

“You know when you’re eighteen your Wolf will recognise its mate you feeling like this is a good thing, she could be the one. But Luke I have to say I’m disappointed in you, you should have told us when you started seeing someone”. 

Luke looks upset Stiles sit by him and hug him “You’re from the Potter and Hale bloodline there will be many girls throwing themselves at you to say they’re dating someone who’s related to Harry Potter or us who fought the dark lord. And they will be people who will use dark magic to make you think they’re your mate”.

“I know mum you and dad told me this when I started Hogwarts”.

“If we knew who you were dating we could have check the family out, make sure they’re good people”, says Derek.

“Now as it stands you have been dating someone for four years who’s parents knew about you and could influence their daughter to nab you to get to us and Harry. You must always try to look at things from different angles son our family is unique in the magical world, evil would want a piece of us. There’s still death eaters out there who haven’t been caught who’s had kids, you bought a unknown quantity into our house. Your mother and I had to check every room she went in and others to make sure there are no magical nasties”.

“Look you’re eighteen in two weeks you will know if she’s your mate or not”.

“I’m sorry son if it seems like we’re having a go it’s just we need to be careful who we let into our circle”.

“I know dad”, they hug him, “We love you so much and we want the best for you”.

“I love you guys too”, replies Luke.

“Two weeks later while walking with his cousin Lily Potter in Diagon Alley Luke saw a teenage girl with long black hair, and brown eyes and dark caramel skin and heard his wolf said “Mate”.

He walked over to her and introduced himself to her, he found out her name was Nicki, he invited her for a drink with him and his cousin Lily. They exchange numbers, like his cousin Harry, Luke and his sister were famous because of who their parents were”.

That night he told his parents he found his mate, “Now I just need to tell her she’s my mate”.

“Don’t you need to break up with Meghan?”

“No mum you guys were right I broke up with her the next day after our talk, what I feel for Nicki already and seeing how my wolf is around her makes me wonder why I was drawn to Meghan when she clearly wasn’t the one”.

“Before you broke up didn’t you say you felt a pull towards her which is weird because she wasn’t your mate. What was your wolf like around her?”.

“He was ok, but he didn’t feel a pull towards her I did, when I look at Nicki I feel complete if they makes sense”.

“It does”, says Derek “You found your other half which means you’re complete. I’ll have Harry check the family out then we can invite her family for a meal”.

“Thanks pops”.

“You’ve not called me that in a while”.

“It’s not every day you realise you’re a freaking adult with a mate”.

“My baby is grown up, treat her well son and know no matter what I’ll always be here for you”.

“I’ll mum”.

“Do you Luke Potter-Hale take Nicki Adams to be your lawfully wedded wife”.

“I do”, says Luke looking at his beautiful wife in front of him. Stiles look over at her son now twenty- three standing beside his wife. She really did like Nicki she was a kind, quite woman who worked at a nursery school. She looked at her teenage almost adult daughter Rose in her lilac bridesmaid dress. Nicki really help bring her shy seventeen year old daughter out of her shell. She was glad Rose had someone close to her age to talk to especially another woman who she can trust. With Derek being fifty and her in her late forties she knew her daughter thought they were ancient.

“Mum look at the camera, dad the camera”

“It’s our first grandchild Luke who wouldn’t want to look into those beautiful brown eyes”, Stiles stop talking and look into the camera at her son who takes a picture of her and Derek holding their grandson for the first time. She felt happy who knew all those years ago when she said yes to a drink it would end up here. She look over at Derek and kisses him, the next generation was secured she was really happy and judging from the smile on everyone’s else’s face they all were too.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m toying with writing an original story about Luke and Nicki and a separate one of Rose.


End file.
